Internal and external forces on piping systems caused by such things as variations in temperature and flow dynamics may cause displacement of a pipeline in its longitudinal axis. Bearing blocks are used to support the piping systems and to provide a means to allow for unrestricted movement during displacement, expansion or contraction of the pipeline in order to reduce stress in the pipeline and its supports. Corrosion, dirt and other contaminates can affect the performance of the bearing blocks and damage or weaken the piping system. Consequently, these pipe supports and piping system must be periodically inspected and if need be maintained in order to continue their effectiveness.